Tranches de Compagnies
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Recueil] Les Compagnies vivent des aventures dangereuses, loufoques ou sérieuses jusque dans leur QG. Les Chevaliers-Mages ne se reposent jamais !
1. La règle d'or

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Ce recueil s'ouvre pour mes participations aux Nuits du Fof, où il faut écrire une texte en une heure à partir d'un thème (envoyez-moi donc un mp si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, je ne mords pas X)**

**109ème Nuit, thème n°4.**

**Mot : Trône**

**Rating : K  
**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Yuki Tabata  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**1# La règle d'or**

**.**

**.**

Les membres du Taureau Noir n'étaient pas connus pour leur respect des règles et des convenances. Loin de là, même. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient considérés comme la pire compagnie de Chevaliers-Mages de Clover.

Ils avaient un solde d'étoiles dans le négatif et, à chaque mission, détruisaient plus de bâtiments qu'ils ne sauvaient de vies. Ils étaient des électrons libres, manquant parfois de sens commun, souvent de réflexion. Tous étaient des mages de rang novice malgré leurs compétences.

Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas dénués de tout instinct de survie. Ils aimaient la vie et ses plaisirs, ses joies, même ses peines parfois. Ils se faisaient alors le devoir de suivre au minimum une règle.

Tacite, tout le monde la connaissait sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'en parler. Au bout de même pas une journée, le moindre bleu en prenait connaissance. La règle d'or de la compagnie, la plus importante, celle qui déterminait de la durée de leur vie, était respectée par tous sans que l'un d'eux n'imagine un seul instant à la remettre en question

Rien ne justifiait de briser ce sacro-saint règlement du Taureau Noir. Personne ne s'y risquait sans avoir perdu à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux d'ailleurs.

Même s'ils avaient une très grosse envie.

Même si une bagarre se déclenchait entre Magna et Luck.

Même si l'Empereur-mage les appelait pour un rapport ou une mission importante.

Même s'ils étaient attaqués. En fait, ils essayaient plutôt de diriger leurs assaillants vers leur capitaine dans ce cas-là. Au moins, Yami leur faisait très vite leur fête pour avoir osé passer par-dessus la règle.

Même l'apocalypse ou l'apparition d'un nouveau démon à trois yeux ne saurait être une raison suffisante pour l'enfreindre.

La règle d'or était simple, claire et précise et la respecter mettait les membres de la compagnie à l'abri du tranchant de la lame de leur capitaine.

En fait, il existait même une autre règle chez les bleus qu'ils se faisaient un devoir de respecter. Et pour tout dire, elle avait un trait avec la première. Ils n'oubliaient presque jamais de remettre du papier-toilette lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus dans les sanitaires. Sinon, ils se retrouvaient obligés de briser la règle d'or.

Ne jamais, au grand jamais, déranger Yami sur son trône. L'évacuation des déchets n'était pas une opération qu'il supportait que ses subordonnés troublent.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom !**


	2. Debout les morts (drabble)

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Ce drabble est issu d'un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Debout les morts" en deux heures. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! ****Pour rappel, un drabble est un court texte de 100 mots exactement.**

**Cela m'a fait tout de suite penser à un des derniers épisodes sortis, le 89 il me semble, (même si j'ai pas l'équivalent en chapitre X).**

**Disclaimer : Black Clover et ses personnages appartiennent à Yuki Tabata**

* * *

**2# Debout les morts**

Le quartier général du Taureau Noir avait certes connu des jours meilleurs et il était facile de s'y perdre avec les couloirs qui changeaient toujours de dispositions d'un jour à l'autre. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des bâtiments pour une compagnie.

Mais c'était leur maison. Alors, peu importait la taille de l'armée de morts que les membres de l'Œil du Crépuscule envoyaient sur eux, Gray, Gordon et Gosh le défendraient au péril de leur vie.

Et surtout, parce qu'ils avaient bien plus peur de la colère du capitaine que de cadavres mobiles.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture et à peluche !**


End file.
